New Tone
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Hans/Skipper. YAOI. La felicidad siempre había sido una cosa efímera, así como las notas musicales de la pequeña cajita que aún guardaba tantas historias para ambos... y era eso mismo, lo que hacía que en aquellos momentos toda la esperanza de retomar se volviese finos fragmentos de cristal, como los de un espejo... era hora de decir "Adios"
1. Al borde

**NEW TONE**

 **Cap 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Historia dedicada a la maravillosísima KimPantaleón, que junto con Cajita Musical conforman parte de mi trato de venderle almas a cambio de su fic de Grulla… así que deja reviews, para que pueda absorber tu alma y regalársela para que siga escribiendo su maravillosísima historia *w*… ahora por favor, toma asiento, rompe tu ticket y pues… el resto ya no dependerá de mi BWAHAHAHAA_

 **.**

 **.**

 **El ave de ojos azules permanecía de pie en aquel pequeño muelle al lado del mar, observando el ir y venir de las olas mientras la suave luz de una media luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en la superficie quebrada del agua debido a la brisa nocturna, apretando suavemente contra su pecho una pequeña caja de madera abierta cuyas notas tintineaban flotando en el aire, manteniéndose en silencio y expectante a cualquier cosa, una sombra, un sonido, una voz… lo que fuera que le indicase la presencia de un ser vivo saliendo de las aguas yendo hacia él.**

 **Claro que podría tratarse de un enemigo pero aquello no solamente lo decepcionaría sino que lo fastidiaría grandemente puesto que lo único que le interesaba en aquellos instantes, era el regreso de alguien**

 **Cerró los ojos con cansancio, haciendo una mueca ligera con el pico mientras que a la distancia y detrás suyo, unos ligeros pasos se iban acercando a él**

 **De un movimiento, la tapa de la pequeña caja cayó perfectamente en sus bordes acallando la dulce melodía cuyas ultimas notas se perdieron en el sonido del agua al chocar contra los postes de madera de aquel sitio que le sostenía, emitiendo un profundo y pesado suspiro de cansancio**

 **-Skipper…**

 **La pequeña y tímida voz del mas joven de sus hombres rompió con las pocas horas de inquietud que habían mantenido al pingüino casi enraizado a aquel lugar, haciendole asentir una sola vez en respuesta**

 **-Ya es hora de volver a casa?**

 **-Me temo que si…**

 **Dijo con voz leve y algo asustadiza el joven Cabo mientras que su líder volvía a asentir con la cabeza en un movimiento mecanico para luego este darse la vuelta emprendiendo la caminata de regreso al zoológico de Central Park con una expresión totalmente perdida**

 **El pequeño pingüino de ojos claros levantó una aleta, como queriendo decir algo para luego bajarla y frotarse la contraria**

 **-No puedes seguir así…**

 **Dijo finalmente observando como el de mayor tamaño continuaba su andar hacia el sitio donde vivían, componiendo un gesto mas preocupado y entonces trotando a como podía para alcanzar a su líder finalmente avanzando apenas un poco mas atrás de este**

 **-Hablo en serio…**

 **-Hmm… seguir así como?**

 **Inquirió finalmente el pingüino de ojos azules con gesto cansado, sin voltear a ver a su subordinado que frunció el ceño preocupado y apretó aún mas el paso**

 **-Como si ya no quisieras vivir- riñó el pingüino bajito antes de carraspear- señor…**

 **-Y qué te hace pensar eso, Cabo?**

 **Replicó su líder frunciendo el ceño de igual manera aún sin girarse mientras apretaba aquella pequeña caja musical contra su pecho, donde su corazón golpeteaba dolorosamente como si algo le faltase; el de ojos mas claros titubeó unos segundos antes de sacudirse las plumas y comenzar a hablar con tono decidido**

 **-Bueno… para empezar todas las tardes vas al mismo muelle y no te mueves de ahí hasta que uno de nosotros va a por ti**

 **Dijo el mas pequeño a lo que Skipper hizo un pequeño ruidito de irritación con el pico**

 **-Y que tiene de malo que me vaya a relajar a la orilla del mar de vez en cuando?... siempre me han dicho que soy demasiado estresante y que me hacia falta algo de relajación, no?**

 **-Si…**

 **Dijo el mas joven cruzándose un poco de aletas**

 **-Pero si fuera de vez en cuando no nos preocuparíamos así… Skipper, tienes cerca de dos meses pasando cada tarde en ese punto, como si estuvieras esperando algo- el pingüino abrió un poco sus aletas antes de finalmente moverse hasta quedar al lado del otro que mantenía un gesto algo sombrio a pesar de la preocupación del otro- qué es lo que sucede?... porqué no confías en nosotros para que te ayudemos, si es que podemos hacer algo por ti?**

 **-Jmm…- el de ojos azules los rodó un poco, haciendo que el mas bajito temblase con irritación- no es nada, ya te lo dije…**

 **-Aún sigues molesto con nosotros por lo de Hans, cierto?**

 **Soltó repentinamente el chico haciendo que su capitán le viese con sorpresa y un poco mas de enojo reflejado en sus ojos**

 **-Es eso? En verdad?**

 **-Claro que no… que clase de tonterías estas diciendo joven Cabo!- soltó agitando su aleta con verdadero coraje haciendo retroceder un poco al segundo pingüino- ustedes hicieron lo que era mejor para mí, me abrieron los ojos y me previnieron acerca de lo confiado que he sido y todas las veces que me ha engañado y ha terminado casi por matarnos… hasta debería de estar agradecido con ustedes!**

 **Soltó el de mayor edad mientras que el otro le veía con desconfianza**

 **-Y porqué siento que no es así?**

 **Musitó antes de volver a acercarse al otro que había apretado el paso**

 **-Todavía tienes ese objeto contigo y…y… y sabes que no esta bien!- soltó a viva voz el mas joven temblando un poco- ya deberías de tirarlo! Te haces daño y lo sabes!**

 **-Ya dejé a Hans como querían y este objeto como lo llamas tu, es algo que yo hice a base de mis propias aletas en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba!**

 **Respondió totalmente fuera de si el capitán que en esos momentos era enfrentado por su amigo, que por una vez no retrocedió sino que le encaró tal cuál**

 **-No voy a renunciar a aquello que en mi juventud me ayudó a aferrarme a la vida joven Cabo… y por mucho que me duela y a ustedes les fastidie, voy a conservar esto como un tocable y bastante pesado recordatorio de donde no debo de fallar y a qué me debo!**

 **Terminó por decir antes de ver como la mirada de su subordinado pasaba de ser dura y fría a una mas preocupada y calmada, terminando por acercarse el mas bajito y frotarle con cariño una aleta como buscando animarle a pesar de que el de ojos azules respiraba de forma entrecortada y pesada, por los gritos que había soltado**

 **-Solo… dejame enfrentar las cosas a mi manera así como no me meto cuando te abrazar a tu unicornio de plástico para pasar por las pesadillas de la noche**

 **Soltó el mayor antes de recibir una mirada extrañada del mas joven, que levantó una ceja a lo que el otro sonrió a desgana y levantó la mirada**

 **-Okay, okay… si me meto contigo… pero no tanto como me gustaría…**

 **-Al menos ya suenas mas como tu**

 **Se rió suavemente el chico antes de que su líder le sacudiese las plumas de la cabeza unos momentos para que luego, ambos emprendiesen el camino nuevamente directo a su hogar**

 **-Te invito un hielito arcoíris… creo que a ambos nos hace falta…**

 **Suspiró Skipper mientras con la otra aleta, apretaba nuevamente la pequeña cajita musical**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Aquella noche en su pequeño cajón de dormir, el pingüino líder de aquel grupo se mantenía sentado con la espalda recargada en el frío cemento de pared mientras observaba la pequeña estructura de madera, creada en su momento como obsequio para el ave de ojos dorados, cuando sus esperanzas y sueños aún fuesen demasiado juveniles e inocentes para ver toda la maldad que podía ser capaz de rodearlos hasta corromperlos y convertirlos en quienes no eran**

 **.**

++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **.**

 **Esa playa en Dinamarca era fresca pero no tanto como para hacer incomodar a los únicos seres vivos que se encontraban en esta, descansando después de un par de semanas de misiones que cada vez comenzaban a hacerse mas y mas pesadas y hartantes; habían decidido caminar un rato por aquella zona a sabiendas de que se encontraban fuera de la vista de los enemigos, además de que los humanos dejaban tiradas bastantes cosas y el pingüino de ojos azules tenía ganas por recolectar algunas que podían servirles mas adelante**

 **Pero en aquellos instantes, el joven ave se encontraba tan entretenida y sonriente con su trabajo, que el frailecillo no había podido evitar acercarse con las alas en la espalda y una expresión extrañada**

 **-Skipper?**

 **El aludido se enderezó un poco con una sonrisa radiante, pasándose una aleta por la frente mientras observaba aquello que había terminado y que se encontraba en la arena enfrente suyo mientras que el ave de mayor edad y rango trataba de asomarse por sobre su hombro**

 **-Que haces niño?**

 **-Un regalo para ti…**

 **Explicó con sencillez el de menor tamaño mientras que finalmente se ponía de pie, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita de madera que se veía gastada, hecha con madera de viejos botes abandonados y que tenía tallado por un lado y con la navaja suiza favorita del pingüino, el nombre del otro cuya mirada era cada vez mas confundida y algo desorientada; el de menor edad carraspeó un poco y bajo la mirada apenado antes de tenderle aquello al otro que la sostuvo unos momentos para después, abrirla mientras observaba el sencillo mecanismo hecho a base de las piezas humanas abandonadas y que en cuanto quedó a la vista, comentó a girar un pequeño barril de cobre cubierto por pequeños puntitos, que comenzaron a estirar y golpetear una fila de delgadas laminillas, produciendo la melodía mas suave y hechizante que el otro había escuchado jamás**

 **-Yo… quería que tuvieras algo mio…**

 **Comentó en un tono bajo y suave el pingüino frotándose una aleta y viendo hacia otro lado mientras que los ojos dorados del mayor se iban abriendo un poco mas**

 **-Todo… todo esto ha sido muy especial para mi Hans y bueno…- un pequeño rubor apareció sobre el pico del otro que se encogía un poco por la vergüenza- hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que… bueno yo…**

 **Las notas musicales de aquella cosa flotaban con suavidad en el aire marino, como si el tiempo pudiese detenerse para ambos quedando grabada la imagen en las memorias de ambos para siempre**

 **-No quería… que me olvidaras- susurró encogiéndose un poco mas el pingüino, apretando sus alas esta vez por delante y cerrando los parpados con fuerza- cuando regrese a Antartica me refiero… se que dentro de poco tendré que volver a mi hogar y esto es algo estúpido… pero es de corazón…**

 **Skipper volvía a ver hacia otro lado mientras que el frailecillo entrecerraba los ojos con suavidad, colocando la pequeña cajita abierta en la arena a un lado y componiendo un gesto serio con los ojos dorados aún clavados sobre el otro**

 **-Esto… es en serio…**

 **Comentó Hans a lo que el mas joven comenzó a reir agudamente y con nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca y con miles de gotitas de sudor cayendo por los lados de su cabeza**

 **-Bueno, si no te gusta yo lo entiendo, me refiero… somos soldados y esto es algo tan infantil… jajajaja!**

 **Siguió riendo el mas joven antes de sentir como era atraído por el mas alto, componiendo un gesto de sorpresa para luego percibir como su pico era atrapado en un beso suave y largo, percibiendo su corazón temblar con total fuerza en su palpitar para luego, acomodar sus aletas en el pecho del otro que le abrazó contra sí como si fuese a protegerle por siempre de todo lo que pudiese hacerles daño; emitió un suspiro muy ligero dentro de la primer muestra de amor recibida en toda su vida por parte de alguien mas para luego, abrir los ojos un poco y ver la sonrisa ladina y traviesa del de mayor rango que ahora le guiñaba un ojo**

 **-Es bastante lindo y especial… nadie mas había hecho algo así por mi…**

 **Se rió el frailecillo recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa tímida del pingüino que se encogió un poco entre las alas del otro, que le acarició el rostro con suavidad y le regaló con la mirada mas tierna que tenía**

 **-Gracias…**

 **.**

++++++++++++++FIN DEL FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++

 **.**

 **-Pero entonces… tenía que suceder el ataque en Dinamarca y todo se fue al demonio…**

 **Tragó pesadamente el de ojos azules observando con dolor la pequeña caja que permanecía silente debido a que el de mayor edad no deseaba despertar de ninguna manera a sus hombres que no comprendían aquello que se había pausado debido a los errores y la desconfianza de ambos, tanto del adulto que se suponía debía de ser el responsable de la seguridad y todo lo que ocurriese con el joven soldado que acudía a su primera misión en solitario como la del chiquillo inexperto cuyo corazón se había prendado de aquella ave que le mostraba tanta seguridad e inteligencia, que no podía pensar siquiera en que podía ser engañado**

 **Pero al final, todo había caído en un enorme agujero de nada donde el dolor había sido el principal ingrediente que les había arrastrado a odiarse mientras se buscaban en secreto… al menos hasta el día en que Hans había tratado de dar el primer paso de regreso, encontrándose con un resentido y desconfiado pingüino de ojos azules que solo le había arrastrado a retomar su vida de mentiras y de maldad**

 **Si había algo que había aprendido como capitán de aquella tropa una vez se había hecho adulto era a tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones**

 **Y el que Hans les atacase la primera vez que volviesen a verse después de tantos años, había sido totalmente su culpa; aquello había quedado claro al enviarle a Hooboken, percibiendo no sin culpa como el de ojos dorados había confiado en el pingüino para ser enviado a un buen hogar, haciéndole sentir culpable por traicionarle de aquella manera y excusándose de forma patética de que aquello era la paga por la traición del primero en Dinamarca**

 **Pero no había sido justo y lo sabía**

 **Ninguna satisfacción le había llegado debido a la venganza realizada y en cambio, de ahí en delante había tenido que cuidarse las espaldas ya que el frailecillo se había tomado como arma aquello para agredirle no una, sino en varias ocasiones**

 **Emitió un suspiro profundo acariciando la suave y vieja madera de aquel objeto, componiendo un gesto pensativo antes de morderse el pico inferior**

 **Se suponía que ya habían arreglado las cosas. Habían madurado y esta vez había sido el pingüino el dar el primer paso a sabiendas de que el otro seguramente ya se había hartado de aquellas peleas sin sentido una vez que había dejado de aparecer en su zoológico una y otra vez; el asunto le había preocupado tanto que había terminado por aparecerse en el zoológico del infierno como él lo llamaba… y bueno… había valido completamente la pena al haberse podido reunir nuevamente para retomar sus suspiros de amor y esa mirada llena de vida que compartían el uno por el otro**

 **La verdad era, que dejando de lado todas las aventuras que había vivido al lado de su equipo y que lo llenaban de orgullo como líder, siempre había existido ese algo que lo mantenía vacío en su interior pero que sin embargo ahora, era cubierto por la felicidad de poder crecer en su vida y continuarla tal cuál siempre lo había soñado al lado del ave al que sabía que amaba con cada segundo que durasen sus respiraciones y el latido de su corazón en aquel mundo**

 **Incluso este se le había antojado menos oscuro y mas alegre que nunca… pero…**

 **Parecía que el universo se empeñaba en ahogarlo nuevamente, quitándole todo intento de felicidad y vida que podía conservar**

 **.**

++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++

 **-No creo que sea conveniente, Skipper…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **TBC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **PD.- Sorry Kim pero… TADAAA sorpresa, sera de dos capítulos, espero que los disfrutes BWAHAHAHAHA… soy tan malévola…**


	2. Cuando hay que decir adiós

**NEW TONE**

 _Cap 2_

 _Finalmente y después de medio siglo... el capitulo final del fic! Feliz Navidad Kim preciosa! Y disculpa por tardar tanto, espero que en verdad te guste como ha terminado todo esto... y mil gracias por disfrutarlo y por tu maravillosa historia que me dejó enganchada xD. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena jejejeje y me disculpo de nuevo por tardar. Ya sabes, esta historia es toooda tuya ;)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Inicia Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **El frailecillo se cruzó de alas y frunció el ceño con seriedad, clavando la mirada en el suelo de concreto mientras que el pingüino de ojos azules le observaba con gesto casi suplicante**

 **-Vamos Hans!**

 **Dijo Skipper acercándose y colocando las alas hacia los lados por delante como para enfatizar sus palabras**

 **-Son mis hombres… no les puedo ocultar algo así…**

 **-Yo se que te importan… pero sabes como van a reaccionar en cuanto se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo… de lo que hemos hecho**

 **La mirada del ave danesa se volvió seria y sus ojos dorados reflejaron la preocupación acerca de aquella idea que había tratado de venderle, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que las cosas no terminarían como el frailecillo sospechaba y por mucho que lo harían; después de todo, el contaba con esa malicia de la que el pingüino carecía aunque este en mas de una ocasión había tratado de imitarla con resultados bastante hilarantes pero aún así, no era lo mismo**

 **De alguna manera el tiempo como villano le había dado al otro un sentido de la precepción que nunca el capitán de aquel equipo de militares distraídos conseguiría**

 **Hans negó un par de veces con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de la roca que conformaba su hábitat, sintiendo la mirada azul del otro macho que le seguía en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos**

 **-Es la peor de las pésimas ideas Skipper…**

 **Musitó colocándose las alas en la espalda a lo que el otro agitó las suyas**

 **-Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos… además, estoy cansado de esconderles algo que es tan importante para mi**

 **Soltó el pingüino levantando un poco las alas para después acercarse al frailecillo que se había detenido aún viendo hacia un lado con la mirada seria y gacha, moviendo el pico como si mascullara algo y al mismo tiempo dejando salir unos pocos gruñidos; Skipper levantó un ala y la colocó en la mejilla del otro para girarle el rostro y provocar que el dorado de estos se clavasen en el azul de los suyos durante varios minutos hasta que Hans suavizó su gesto sin poder evitarlo o siquiera meditarlo**

 **-Por favor Hans…**

 **Volvió a pedir el ave antartica con un tono un poco mas pequeño y suplicante, cosa que nunca hacía pero que le estaba permitiendo ver al otro ahora que tenían aquel lazo que no parecía destruirse a pesar de las pruebas que ya habían pasado**

 **-Ellos… son mi familia también**

 **-Humm…**

 **Hans suspiró pesadamente y volvió a bajar la mirada negando con la cabeza para un momento después, sonreir muy apenas y ver hacia el pingüino que tenía delante, alzando su ala para tomar aquella que descansaba en su mejilla y apretarla unos segundos, deslizándola después hasta la punta de su propio pico para besarla con todo el cariño del que era capaz de demostrarle en un acto tan sencillo y un gesto tan suave, como aquel que así como el otro le demostraba en privado, él mismo lo dedicaba solo al otro**

 **-Muy bien… tu ganas…**

 **Cedió, recibiendo la mirada mas luminosa y emocionada por parte del otro que al siguiente segundo le abrazaba con fuerza, hundiendo un poco su cabeza en el espacio del cuello del frailecillo que ahora le acariciaba las plumas de la nuca**

 **-Aunque sigo pensando que esto es una pésima, PÉSIMA idea…**

 **Se quejó, recibiendo una mirada de reojo por parte del pinguino para un momento después, dejar escapar una risa ligera y encogerse de hombros aún acariciando su cabeza**

 **-Pero si eso te hace feliz…**

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIN DEL FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **Skipper en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentado en uno de los pasillos oscuros del zoológico que al menos le estaban proporcionando no solo algo de seguridad como escondite ante la mirada quizás curiosa de otros animales nocturnos que pudieran estar asomados por el lugar o paseándose como tenían acostumbrado en ciertas ocasiones sino que además, le permitía la calma necesaria para continuar pensando en todo lo ocurrido y analizarlo detenidamente**

 **Hans había tenido razón, aquella había sido la peor de las peores ideas que jamás hubiera concebido**

 **No solamente por la reacción de ataque de su equipo en contra del frailecillo que de inmediato fue bombardeado tanto por los golpes de los demás como por los inventos de ataque de Kowalski y los explosivos de Rico sino porque lejos de escuchar a su líder, el resto había creido de inicio que el ave danesa le había lavado el cerebro o había sufrido un nuevo episodio como aquel ocasionado por accidente cuando creyese a los demás animales como los enemigos, siendo el villano el único verdadero amigo a su favor**

 **Irónico que en verdad en aquella ocasión no hubiese percibido el intento del frailecillo por limar las asperezas de forma auténtica, dejándole ver todo su cariño para un momento después ser destrozado de nuevo**

 **Y aún así… le había aceptado nuevamente**

 **Emitió un gruñido y ocultó el rostro entre las aletas apoyadas en sus rodillas**

 **Después de aquella pelea y de que su equipo se hubiese negado rotundamente a la posición de ambas aves de estar juntas, Hans había partido del muelle de Nueva York para no haberle visto en ningún momento desde entonces…**

 **En verdad… le había dejado atrás?**

 **Un ligero temblor le recorrió y el temor de haber sido abandonado pareció llenar de repente cada segundo de duda que nacía de la nada, provocando que el ave se abrazase un poco mas y dejase escapar un ligero jadeo**

 **Realmente lo había echado a perder?**

 **No, no creía que Hans lo dejara así. Aunque en aquella pelea en Dinamarca no había dudado en hacerlo después de su batalla y de hecho, todo su equipo había insistido en ello cuando finalmente les confrontase sobre lo ocurrido, agrupándose los tres para darle una razón tras otra por la cuál aquello no funcionaría y por lo que era mas probable que el frailecillo estuviese jugando con su corazón para poder aprovecharse de su ingenuidad de nueva cuenta; pero Skipper no quería creerlo… se negaba a hacerlo, no después de casi un año de estar juntos a escondidas y donde con mucha paciencia el ave de pico colorido le aguantara cuanto arrebato de emoción viviese el de ojos azules**

 **Aunque sus instintos de supervivencia le inclinaban a dudar… su corazón se aferraba a negarse a pensar cualquier cosa mala**

 **Debía de ser otra cosa**

 **Sin poder soportarlo mas emitió un grito de dolor y frustración, enderezándose y apoyando la cabeza y la espalda en la pared de concreto que tenía por detrás, alzando sus ojos azules a los cielos tapizados de estrellas… esas mismas estrellas que ahora solían ver juntos casi cada noche, cuando se encontrasen en ese zoológico endemoniado a donde el pingüino solo iba para ver a su ahora pareja**

 **Movió su aleta a un lado con debilidad, dejando caer los parpados con languidez a la mitad para un momento después, abrir la tapa de la pequeña cajita musical que se había quedado con él desde la desaparición del frailecillo y que ahora era su única compañía en tanta oscuridad y tanta frustración que le acongojaban en lo mas profundo; muy débilmente comenzó a mover el pico, tarareando muy despacio cada nota de aquel hermoso recuerdo que les unía y que conseguía que de alguna manera, le sintiese cerca aunque no fuese así**

 **Emitió un suspiro pesado en medio de aquello y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza hacia un lado y dejando caer una discreta lágrima, dejando de imitar los sonidos de aquel regalo**

 **Lo extrañaba demasiado**

 **-No dejes de hacer eso…**

 **Esa voz hizo que el plumaje del pingüino se erizase de golpe, abriendo grandemente los ojos y levantando la cabeza tan rápido que una punzada de dolor en el cuello le hizo creer que se lo había lastimado**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudo y pudo percibir un gran nudo en su garganta al ver la figura del frailecillo parado justo a un lado, apenas a unos centímetros de él observándole con calma y quizás algo de agotamiento por el viaje que hubiese tenido; incluso aún goteaba algo de agua marina y podía percibir aún a distancia el aroma de la sal sobre su plumaje, que agitaba de vez en vez para terminar de apartarse el líquido de este.**

 **El frailecillo ladeó levemente la cabeza para verle con curiosidad**

 **-Qué sucede?**

 **La pregunta se quedó en el aire al siguiente segundo al sentir como era estirado por el ave que apenas en un parpadeo se había levantado para tomarle el cuerpo y empujarle en contra del muro donde momentos atrás hubiese estado recargado, sorprendiendo al ave de ojos amarillos que los abrió grandemente por aquella reacción por parte del pingüino pensando que quizás iba a golpearle y a hacerle pagar por haberse ido durante tanto tiempo después del altercado con su equipo de soldaditos pero…**

 **Había tenido que hacerlo!**

 **Ese instante del ataque y en que las palabras de los amigos del otro surgieron, pudo darse cuenta de que sin importar lo que hiciera nunca les dejarían estar juntos. Y había percibido el profundo dolor en la mirada azul del pingüino que amaba con toda su alma, el pensar que tendrían que terminar aquello porque ahora les vigilarían tanto a uno como al otro para evitar que nada como aquello pudiese ocurrir o seguir adelante; por ello había tenido que partir tan rápido como había podido para buscar una solución a sus problemas… una que era drástica pero que algo le decía en el fondo de su ser que el pingüino aceptaría al darse cuenta de que tenían limitadas las opciones**

 **Pero de todas formas aquel acto y el hecho de que ahora el ave de ojos azules le besase con tan fuerza y pasión que parecía desesperado por sentirlo le habían hecho pensar que quizás había desaparecido mas tiempo del que había calculado**

 **Contrariamente a lo que había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores cuando hacían el amor, esta vez era el ave antartica la que tomaba la iniciativa pasando sus aletas por su pecho y removiendo las plumas en este para sentir la piel por debajo provocando que un gran estremecimiento recorriese al frailecillo que no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar al respecto; siempre había sido él quien llevase las riendas de aquellos actos pero en esos momentos no podía hacer mas que dejarse hacer por el mas bajito**

 **Al menos le debía aquello**

 **Movió sus alas para abrazar el cuerpo de quien tanto amaba en contra suyo, sintiendo su acelerado corazón y el desespero de cada beso que le otorgaba, emitiendo un suspiro y tratando de tomar algo de aire para un segundo después dejar escapar un gemido ahogado, al sentir como el otro nuevamente tomando el control de la situación introducía su lengua en su boca provocándole un fuerte temblor que le recorrió hasta la punta de las patas**

 **-Skipper…**

 **Apenas pudo murmurar en medio de aquello, comenzando a mover su propia lengua en contra de la del otro que abrió el pico permitiendo que el control cambiase de lugar y que la batalla se diese lugar esta vez dentro de su boca**

 **No comprendía que podía haber ocurrido en aquel tiempo pero tampoco era como que le molestase demasiado ser guiado esta vez en lugar de ser quien liderase. Era un buen cambio para variar el poder sentir como a pesar del permiso otorgado por el mas bajito de dominar en su boca y robarle tanto aliento como pudiese, el acomodo y el dominio de su cuerpo continuaba perteneciendo al capitán del equipo de pingüinos lo que en cierta forma le parecía gracioso, ya que se suponía que a eso se dedicaba el mas bajito**

 **Era casi como la primera vez que hubiesen tenido aquel tipo de contacto, percibiendo como la caja no cerrada continuaba con la dulce melodía de algo que para ambos solo podía significar que eran ellos dos y nadie mas**

 **Y al menos Hans deseaba que aquello fuese cierto, que fuese una realidad que no tuviesen que ocultar o tapar cada vez que llegaba el día al saber ambos que ni los mas cercanos entre ellos, ni quienes apenas y veían aprobaban algo como lo que era ese amor que hubiera nacido hacía tanto tiempo atrás, destruido por los errores y reconstruído y afianzado ante una nueva oportunidad para ambos de seguir adelante como siempre debía de haber sido**

 **El ave de pico colorido introdujo tanto como pudo su lengua en la boca del otro que seguía recibiéndole con gusto y ansiedad, pegándose tanto a su cuerpo que realmente parecía desear el que se fusionasen el uno contra el otro**

 **No había necesidad de cruzar palabras en ese instante, explicaciones o preguntas a los motivos para encontrarse en ese sitio**

 **Solo eran ellos**

 **-O… oye…**

 **El de ojos dorados tartamudeó un poco, ruborizándose con fuerza al percibir de repente como el ave había hecho descender su aleta hasta la zona baja de su vientre enviándole un fuerte escalofrío que le provocó escapar un graznido y temblar, bajando la mirada hacia el pingüino que finalmente había liberado su pico para comenzar a besarle las plumas del pecho, remetiendo la lengua entre estas y enviándole pequeños golpes eléctricos que solo le erizaban aún mas el plumaje**

 **-Qué… qué haces?**

 **-Yo… necesito… necesito sentirlo… que eres tu, que eres mio… que seguimos aquí…**

 **Gimió el ave de ojos azules apretándose mas contra el cuerpo del frailecillo que pareció recibir un pequeño chispazo de comprensión ante la necesidad de algo como aquello, cuando no era precisamente parte de su personalidad el lanzarse a un acto de aquellos apenas viéndole pasar por delante**

 **Hans rió un poco componiendo un gesto algo malicioso**

 **-Aquí estoy Skipper… no necesitas meterme las alas para comprobarlo…**

 **Soltó juguetonamente provocando que esta vez el rubor fuese a parar al pico del ave antartica que había abierto mucho los ojos, dejando ver bastante vergüenza casi como si el otro le hubiese regañado por hacer aquel tipo de cosas; Skipper intentó ocultar su rostro en el pecho del ave que tenía delante sacando una nueva risa por parte del frailecillo que le abrazó un poco mas contra si, entornando la mirada aún con ese toque maligno característico en él**

 **-Pero… si tanto deseas sentirme…**

 **Dijo de repente haciendo que el de ojos azules parpadease con algo de extrañeza… para al siguiente segundo sentir como era girado de forma que ahora quedaba él mismo de pecho contra el muro de concreto, erizando sus plumas ante la incomprensión y la duda de lo que se presentaba, apoyando ambas aletas sobre la superficie dura, gris y fría que tenía por delante y tratando de girar el rostro al tener por detrás al otro macho al que no podía distinguir muy bien por la oscuridad reinante**

 **No mas allá de ese dorado en su mirada que tenía la intensidad del propio sol**

 **-Hans…?**

 **Trató de llamar el pingüino sintiendo como el otro comenzaba a pasar la punta de su pico por toda la columna, provocando que se arqueara suavemente hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y abriendo un poco mas el pico para respirar profundo; aquello se sentía bastante bien, pudiendo percibir todo el calor que aumentaba en su cuerpo por un acto tan sencillo y ligero que sin embargo aumentaba su sensibilidad a todos los roces y toques que le daban las aletas del frailecillo por los costados y espalda, provocándole y aumentando la profundidad de cada una de sus respiraciones**

 **Al menos hasta el siguiente segundo, cuando Hans se colocó de rodillas por detrás del otro, alzándole el trasero lo que provocó que Skipper se ruborizase con mayor fuerza y dejase escapar un gemido ahogado al sentir su cloaca ahora expuesta a la mirada del otro, cerrando sus aletas contra el muro y removiéndose suavemente**

 **-Es… espera… Hans…**

 **Volvió a gemir al sentir como el otro le alzaba un poco mas hasta dejarle apoyado sobre la punta de los dedos para tener él mismo una posición mas cómoda, percibiendo como el frailecillo usaba ahora la punta de sus aletas para acariciar suavemente y por los lados su ingreso, consiguiendo que el pingüino se removiese alzándose y bajando suavemente ante el calor que ahora nacía en su zona y que iba subiendo con cada movimiento del otro macho**

 **Skipper tragó pesado y gimió un poco mas, comenzando a actuar por si sola aquella parte de su cuerpo al dejar ver pequeñas contracciones ante el pasar de la aleta del otro por encima, pulsando hacia adentro y estirándole de vez en vez hacia los lados para abrirle, sacando con ello vocalizaciones mas altas por parte del de ojos azules que se tensaba con mayor fuerza, levantando la cabeza y alzando su cuerpo**

 **-Nos van a ver!**

 **-Entonces no hagas tanto ruido…**

 **Rió el de pico colorido acomodándose mejor y acercándose aún mas al cuerpo del pingüino que temblaba de forma continua, apenas asomándose por encima del hombro con los ojos levemente nublados por lo que hacía el otro; qué no hiciera ruido? Sería mas fácil separar las alas de su cuerpo y pegárselas en la cabeza a no emitir sonido alguno con todo lo que le provocaba! Especialmente cuando su corazón pareció estallar acelerado ante la sensación de la cálida y húmeda lengua del frailecillo al pasarla por su zona mas sensible**

 **El gemido fuerte del pingüino pasó por aquella zona afortunadamente sin ser percibida por los demás habitantes del zoológico y sin embargo, el de ojos azules no podía retenerse de continuar gimiendo y vocalizando sonoramente mientras que su pareja permanecía concentrada en su propia actividad**

 **El frailecillo tenía sus ojos clavados en lo que hacía, sin perderse de todas formas las reacciones de aquel al que amaba y sonriendo por dentro al notar como cada que paseaba su lengua por la piel cálida del otro, este reaccionaba con fuerza apretando los parpados y pegando la cabeza contra el muro, estirándose un poco mas sobre la punta de los dedos y alzándose de orma que quedaba mas visible y dispuesto para el de pico de colores, que presiono un poco mas con sus alas recibiendo justo los sonidos que deseaba**

 **Unos que dejaban muy atrás los sonidos que mas adoraba en el mundo**

 **-Realmente… sabes muy bien…**

 **Susurró el de ojos dorados, lamiéndose suavemente el pico al ver la humedad del ave que trataba en vano de retener aquellos sonidos que podían hacer que algún curioso que pasase cerca, terminase pro descubrirlos… y era verdad, ni siquiera él deseaba que les separasen pero… después de lo que había hecho Skipper, como detenerse? Como evitar desear el ver el placer y la intensidad de cada una de las reacciones de esa ave que vivía en sus sueños y llenaba su corazón de un calor que le había traído nuevamente a tener la esperanza de que todo podía mejorar para ambos?**

 **Realmente escuchar cada nota de su voz era lo que a final de cuentas, le había motivado a hacer tanto y cambiar**

 **Ver sus ojos, escucharle hablar y reir… todo él lo inspiraba a pelear contra cualquier instinto antiguo para merecerle nuevamente a su lado y conservarle de forma que no tuvieran que separarse de nueva cuenta jamás**

 **Continuó con aquella actividad durante un tiempo, incluso presionando su lengua al interior de la cloaca lo que solamente aumentaba el volumen en los gemidos y pequeños gritos del ave que nunca había sentido algo parecido en su cuerpo y cuya sensación aumentaba ante la adrenalina que le recorría por el riesgo de que sus hombres de repente notasen su ausencia y se dedicasen a buscarlo y entonces les separasen**

 **Pero repentinamente también creía pensar que no le importaba en absoluto**

 **Él deseaba aquello**

 **-Hans… Hans… eso… ahhhhh**

 **Soltaba de vez en vez aumentando el movimiento de su cadera, ansioso por aumentar la sensación de aquello especialmente cuando el otro profundizó aún mas con su lengua y le provocó tensarse, sintiendo como algo dentro suyo aumentaba así como la temperatura, tragando cada vez mas pesado y arañando apenas el muro con las aletas**

 **Estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de correrse y casi podía identificar la misma realización en la mirada del otro, que brillaba con mayor intensidad y sonreía casi de forma burlona**

 **El infeliz había estado buscando eso desde un inicio y Skipper no pudo evitar sino dejar salir un graznido enfadado**

 **-Estas… loco!**

 **Chilló con fuerza encogiéndose de golpe y dejando escapar un grito largo al momento en que algo caliente salía de golpe de su cuerpo, llegando hasta la otra ave que lejos de apartarse se dedicaba a tomar tanto de aquello como pudiera; pudo percibir la humedad que lograba escaparse del frailecillo y caía por entre sus patas que ahora temblaban débilmente por lo ocurrido pero que aún se veían forzadas a sostenerle en aquella posición a causa de la presión del otro macho**

 **La respiración del pingüino era entrecortada y volvió a regalar al otro con un gesto de rabia que era mas falso que otra cosa**

 **-En… en ve…verdad…**

 **-Hahaha vamos, no te quejes- se rió la otra ave dándole un último lengüetazo a la simiente del otro, volviendo a levantarse mientras pesaba toda la espalda del pingüino que se erizó, intentando sentarse unos momentos pero siendo empujado nuevamente a seguir sobre la punta de los dedos, temblando cada vez mas fuerte entre la ansiedad y la debilidad que le recorría de arriba abajo- si es evidente que te ha gustado…**

 **Skipper se encogió un poco aun con gesto molesto, aumentando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y finalmente desviando la mirada para clavarla en el muro que tenía delante**

 **-Eres un maldito idiota…**

 **-Ohhh no es necesario que me insultes y que niegues lo evidente… además, tu estabas buscando esto desde un inicio**

 **Soltó en tono de burla juguetona el ave de ojos dorados, abrazando el cuerpo del otro por detrás y luego alzándole una pierna para que la apoyase contra la pared haciendo temblar aún mas al de ojos azules que se meció un poco al no ser capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo del todo**

 **-Aún no terminamos… no creas que te dejaré ir así nada mas después de que te me insinuaste de esa manera**

 **Susurró en el oído del otro el frailecillo, provocando a que el ave dejase escapar un pequeño suspiro tenso**

 **-Me necesitas… no es así, Skipper?**

 **Volvió a hablar el de ojos dorados usando su tono ronco y oscuro que erizó las plumas de la espalda del pingüino**

 **-Quieres que te recuerde lo mio que eres… y que ya no puedes escapar de mi aunque lo quieras, cierto?**

 **El aludido emitió un gemido corto en respuesta, quejándose en un tono bajo al empezar a sentir como el frailecillo acercaba peligrosamente su propia intimidad a la suya, removiéndose con mayor ansiedad ante el deseo que le recorría y le exigía ser tomado de una buena vez por su pareja, que alzó las aletas para acariciarle un poco mas tanto como pudiese al tiempo que le alzaba aún mas para hacer mas fácil el momento de unirse con el pingüino que se removía con mayor fuerza**

 **-Hans… HANS!**

 **Llamó desesperado hasta que al siguiente momento le sintió unir su cloaca con la suya, sacándole un grito mas agudo y alto, moviendo sus alas casi como si desease trepar por aquel muro de cemento mas siendo retenido por el firme abrazo de aquel que finalmente había regresado a su lado y parecía negarse de todas las maneras posibles a separarse de su lado o de su cuerpo; en cierta forma era tranquilizante pensar que a pesar del problema surgido con los suyos, el otro continuaba deseándole y tomandole de aquella manera cuando por un segundo incluso pensó que eso no volvería a repetirse jamás**

 **-Skipper…**

 **Los ojos azules del otro se abrieron suavemente en medio de la humedad que aparecía en su mirada por la ansiedad y la excitación que le recorría por debajo de las plumas, sintiendo sin embargo un tono de voz diferente en su amado que cruzó una de sus aletas pro delante de su pecho como buscando algo, hasta que el pingüino pareció comprender y entonces, bajó una de las suyas para aferrar la de su pareja y apretarla, sonriendo algo enternecido por un gesto que le decía tanto incluso en medio de ese acto**

 **El aludido emitió un pequeño suspiro, girando un poco el rostro para al siguiente momento verse atrapado en un beso largo y necesitado por el frailecillo que se movía con mayor velocidad en contra suyo, haciendo que su mente no fuese capaz de concentrarse en ninguna parte en especifico**

 **Lo único que sabía era que estaban juntos nuevamente y que al menos durante aquellos momentos no iba a haber poder alguno que les hiciera abandonarse el uno al otro**

 **-Te amo, sabes?... no quiero que dudes de eso…**

 **La voz de Hans apareció muy suave y serena, comprensiva y eso solo le indicó al de ojos azules que el otro se había dado cuenta de su temor ante su ausencia**

 **Se tensó suavemente y tragó un poco sin saber exactamente como explicarse por su comportamiento y lo que le preocupaba, percibiendo el aumento en el movimiento del frailecillo contra su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo como le besaba cariñosamente el cuello; de alguna manera aquello le decía que no le criticaba ni le juzgaba por sus temores y el hecho de haber actuado por impulso al empezar aquello le había agradado al grado que seguía con ello**

 **-Y quiero… que tu y yo sigamos untos de ahora en adelante… por siempre…**

 **El pingüino de ojos azules parpadeó un poco dentro de aquel beso y le observó, haciendo que el otro se detuviese para guiñarle un ojo**

 **-Conseguí un lugar donde tu y yo podemos mudarnos… claro, si así lo deseas**

 **Dijo sin detener su cuerpo de lo que el corazón les dictaba pero de todas formas contándole aquello al mas bajito que parecía congelado por lo que ahora escuchaba**

 **-Se que es difícil y que probablemente te niegues porque bueno, tienes a tu equipo y aquí has hecho tu vida- dijo rápidamente el frailecillo con un gesto algo apenado- pero… bueno, pensé que si encontraba un buen lugar para ambos y que fuera agradable para ti… hay bastante acceso al pescado y al café, se que te encantan… y pues… de esa forma no habría manera de que nos alejaran y yo…**

 **Skipper se giró en su lugar y se abrazó de su cuello, volviendo a besarle y riendo suavemente mientras que algunas lagrimas escurrían por sobre sus mejillas, provocando que los ojos dorados del frailecillo brillasen con completa emoción**

 **-Entonces… si te agrada?**

 **-Es la idea mas maravillosa de todas- respondió el pingüino plantándole un beso muy suave en el pico al otro, que rió dentro de aquello cerrando los ojos bastante feliz- y me encanta… no quiero volver a alejarme de ti, jamás…**

 **-Entonces así será… mi mas acérrimo enemigo**

 **Respondió el frailecillo con su antiguo tono de voz retador provocando una nueva carcajada en su pareja antes de que esta se convirtiese en gemidos mas ansiosos y veloces al aumentar la frotación y la fuerza de esta en su cloaca, provocando que las estrellas del cielo de Nueva York se difuminasen de sus ojos para ser sustituidas por unas nuevas, cuya maravilla solo podía ser ocasionada por lo que provocaba aquella ave colorida, fuerte y maravillosa sobre su ser, llamándole a disfrutar mas que nunca su unión**

 **Incluso, ese momento en que a una sola voz ambos se corrieron sin despegarse el uno del otro, ese instante en el que el calor del frailecillo llenó por completo al otro…**

 **Todavía algo en su interior les hizo encender sus esperanzas y anhelos de un mejor futuro para ambos, recordándose que no importaba que tan oscuro se viese todo ni que tanto tiempo pasase, entre desconfianza y situaciones severas… al final del día, volverían uno al lado del otro porque ese amor que compartían era solo de ellos**

 **Y no existía fuerza alguna capaz de desvanecerla**

 **-Estás seguro de que no quieres despedirte… dejarles una nota o algo así?**

 **Al borde del zoológico, sobre una de las bardas el frailecillo observaba algo preocupado al pingüino que sonreía distraídamente y le daba una última mirada a aquel enorme y hermoso sitio que durante años había sido su hogar y el sitio de tantas aventuras y recuerdos que sin importar el tiempo siempre seguirían anclados en lo mas profundo de su corazón**

 **-Skip?**

 **-No**

 **Respondió finalmente el de ojos azules cerrándolos un segundo sin dejar de sonreír para un momento después, virarse hacia el de ojos dorados que continuaba con aquella expresión preocupada**

 **-Solamente les alterare y haré que nuestro viaje se convierta mas en un escape de prisión que en el inicio de algo bueno para ambos… aunque me gusta la adrenalina… empezar con la pata derecha a tu lado suena a algo mucho mejor**

 **Aseguró con expresión decidida el pingüino, colocándose las aletas en la cadera a lo que el otro rodó los ojos imitando la sonrisa de su pareja, para acercarse un segundo después y abrazarle de la cintura**

 **-Una nueva aventura… eso suena maravilloso**

 **Asintió riendo muy apenas para luego, imitar al pingüino dándole una última mirada al zoológico y a la ciudad de Nueva York… hasta que finalmente ambas aves saltaron y se desvanecieron entre las sombras de la noche, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás**

 **Pero no importaba ni dolía en absoluto**

 **De ahí en delante y por los días que les quedaran de vida… solo serían ellos dos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a Guest por su review... que bueno que te gustó el fic y espero que este segundo capi haya valido la pena XD

Y Kim preciosa... espero en verdad que esta historia sea de tu agrado y que tenga aunque sea un poco de eso que te gusta xD... de todo mi oscuro corazón, para ti... otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAD!


End file.
